Fitzwilliam Darcy - Earl of Matlock
by CressidaLane
Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS ONLY - Mr. Darcy arrives in Hertfordshire the day after Mr. Bingley meets Jane Bennet and her sisters at the Meryton Assembly. While visiting his friend's new home at Netherfield Park, Miss Bennet and her sister Elizabeth are taken ill, and Darcy receives some surprising news. (FULL NOVEL IS AVAILABLE IN KU UNTIL MARCH 2019)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Per reviewers' request, I've removed the informal address between Miss Caroline Bingley and Mr. Darcy._**

CHAPTER ONE

Country life would never be outdone by the splendors of London – thusly ran the thoughts of one Fitzwilliam Darcy as he passed through the quaint village of Meryton in Hertfordshire. The people were amiable enough, he supposed, if one cared for that sort of thing. But there was a calm about these villagers that Londoners lacked; he vastly preferred it to the bustle of city life. Quietude suited him, unless there was work to be done.

Charles could be happy here, thought Darcy, though Bingley's sisters, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst, were unlikely to enjoy it much. Their elevated sense of fashion and society was unlikely to be much satisfied in such a place. Darcy smiled to himself, amused by the thought though he'd likely tire of that subject once he'd arrived at Bingley's new abode. His dear friend's sisters were elegant, ladylike women but they steadfastly preferred to move in elevated company whenever possible.

Charles Bingley himself had no such pretensions. His father had made his fortune in trade, and while Bingley's sisters might prefer to forget that unfashionable fact, Darcy knew Charles held it as a private point of honor.

Yes, Charles would do well among townsfolk such as these.

Darcy rode on to follow the direction he kept in his pocket, passing a small sign at the edge of town. Charles had only just taken possession of the house in Hertfordshire – Netherfield, it was called – and in absence of a family estate elsewhere, he and his sisters would likely be in residence for some time. Darcy would have preferred to surveil the home before Bingley signed for it, but a small crisis at his own vast estate in Derbyshire had belayed Darcy's visit by several weeks.

The house came into view as his horse crested a small hill just a mile or so from the edge of town. It was a pleasing vista; the house was prominent certainly, but tastefully situated and beset on all sides by elaborate gardens – unlikely to be the result of Charles's recent acquisition. Yes, if the company were at all amiable in this neighborhood, Darcy could readily imagine his friend keeping house here for some time.

A groom appeared as Darcy approached the house. He handed over the reins, brushed the dust of the road from his coat and headed up the impressive staircase. His knock was instantly answered by a butler he didn't recognize; the man must have come on with the house. Darcy passed his card over.

"You are expected, sir," said the servant. "This way, if you please." Darcy was led down wide hall to a roomy, north-facing parlor.

"My trunks should be along presently," said Darcy to the butler, more out of courtesy than of any real need.

"Very good, sir." Darcy entered the room.

Charles rose to greet him, smiling.

"Well, then, Darcy, what do you say?"

"Hello, Charles," said Darcy, returning the smile as he clasped the hand of his friend. He bowed slightly in the direction of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, seated together on the opposite side of the room. "Ladies. No Mr. Hurst today?"

"He is indisposed," said Mrs. Hurst. Charles's eldest sister rolled her eyes. As Mr. Hurst was particularly fond of brunch, Darcy knew an afternoon respite was habitually required to replenish his energies for the evening.

"You're looking well, Darcy," said Miss Caroline Bingley. The unmarried middle Bingley sibling was always prepared to pay her brother's closest friend any attention he required, and often that which he didn't require.

"As are you, Miss Bingley," Darcy said, bowing slightly. "I trust that aside from Mr. Hurst's indisposition, you are all well?"

"Oh, very well," said Miss Bingley, giving a dismissive wave before Charles could answer. "Except we are to be entombed here forever, the way Charles keeps nattering on about the place."

"You were singing its praises well enough until Darcy got here," said Charles.

"Yes, well, that was also before you suggested skipping the season this year. Can you imagine, Mr. Darcy? An entire year lost in this… solitude." Miss Bingley sneered as Mrs. Hurst patted her arm.

"Do not you worry about that, sister. If Charles insists on rotting out here with the cows, we'll set upon Mr. Hurst. I'm confident we can rely on him to take us back to proper civilization," said the elder sister.

"Is there something amiss with Netherfield? Or is it Hertfordshire in general that suffers your objection?" asked Darcy. The house appeared sound, but he hadn't yet had the opportunity to view the grounds properly. It would have been just like Charles to survey the house but take the rest of on faith.

"There is nothing wrong with either, so far," admitted Miss Bingley. "The house is perfectly suitable. The gardens are smallish for a country estate but they do very fine for what they are." Caroline stood to cross over to the window, dismissing the view there with an arch of her brow and turning back to the room.

"Charles got himself invited to the local assembly last night, and wouldn't you know it? We were pressed to go as well."

"Did you have a nice evening?" Darcy directed his question at Charles, as Miss Bingley's opinion was already in evidence.

"It was a lovely evening," said Charles, beaming. "I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life."

"And there you have the crux of it," said Miss Bingley, sneering openly now. "He's besotted already."

Darcy said nothing, trying to contain his amusement. Charles was not free with his affections, but his predisposition to approve of everything and everyone around him had the unfortunate effect of making him fall in love with every third unmarried lady he met.

"Darcy," said Bingley, his eyes shining. "She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld."

"Jane Bennet is, I concede, a dear, sweet girl," said Mrs. Hurst soothingly as she resumed her needlepoint.

"And this Jane Bennet, she lives in Meryton?" asked Darcy.

"She is the eldest of five daughters – yes, five – of a man who owns an estate by the name of Longbourn about three miles hence," said Miss Bingley. "And I agree with you, Louisa, that Jane Bennet is sweet. The rest of the family I could do without, and handily."

"I did not get much opportunity to speak with the others last evening," said Charles. "But the second eldest among the sisters, Miss Elizabeth. She was a charming dancer, and very pretty, too."

Miss Bingley sniffed. "Be that as it may, Charles, I cannot conceive that you are thinking of staying on through the Season just to entertain some farmer's daughter."

"She's a lady," said Charles, becoming cross. "Mr. Bennet is no country farmer."

"You know what I mean."

"You're snobbery does you little credit, Caroline," said Charles. "If you're so determined to go back to London by all means, I'll wake Hurst myself and ask him."

"Let's not be hasty," said Darcy, intrigued but not concerned. Charles was rarely so easily baited into argument. "Tell me more about Miss Bennet, Charles."

"She's an angel," said Charles, beaming a smile on the instant. Darcy ignored Miss Bingley's rolling eyes and continued to question his friend.

"I'll need a little more than that to go on if you intend to introduce us," said Darcy, his amusement restored.

"She is… what's the word? She's gentle. And fine. And terribly kind."

"Come, Charles, really. You've known her for all of fourteen hours," said Miss Bingley.

"I speak as I find," said Charles, not looking at his sister.

"Are you known to her family?" asked Darcy.

"Her father was among the very first of the families in town to call when we arrived, in fact."

That was promising, thought Darcy. It showed some sensible consideration on the part of the elder man.

"A lady she may be, Charles, but the Bennets are hardly suitable company for you to be seeking her out so particularly, and certainly not on such short acquaintance," said Miss Bingley.

In the years he'd been acquainted with Caroline Bingley, Darcy knew this pronouncement for what it was – a condemnation of the Bennet family's relative poverty. It couldn't be avoided considering the Bingley family fortune was rather vast, though it was but half his own. Wealth accumulated by degrees, and the higher it grew, the rarer it was to be found; this was no great mystery of the universe, Darcy knew. He counted it among his blessings and managed the complications as best he was able.

"They are poor?" he asked.

"Penniless, I hear," said Miss Bingley, the triumph in her tone perspicuous. "Apparently the estate is entailed away to some cousin. Five daughters among them, you know."

"I do," said Darcy. "I expect they are better to be pitied than ridiculed."

"You think that, Mr. Darcy, because you are the very soul of generosity," Miss Bingley simpered.

"In any case, I am sorry to have missed the assembly, if only for missing the chance to meet the inimitable Miss Bennet." said Darcy.

"I should invite her to dine with us this evening, if you like," said Miss Bingley. Darcy looked at her in some surprise, but she was still simpering. "As I said, Jane Bennet herself is very sweet. She would be a pleasant addition to our cozy party."

"What's this?" cried Bingley. "And I've been asking all day!"

"Don't be a bore, Charles," said Mrs. Hurst. "Caroline, do invite Miss Bennet. She was delightful company last night. I should not be sorry to know more of her."

Darcy nodded his acquiescence at Miss Bingley and the request was dispatched at once. He was persuaded that Bingley could indeed be happy in this little corner of the country, but if Miss Bennet posed any real threat to his friend, Darcy would see it with his own eyes first.

Unlike others of his standing in society, Darcy did not assume that poverty and gentility were mutually exclusive. If Jane Bennet turned out to be a fortune hunter, Darcy would aid Miss Bingley's cause to leave Netherfield for London to ensure Charles escaped unscathed.

 _Miss Bennet,_

 _Please do me the honor of dining with Louisa and me and tonight. My brother and his friend – Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire – will be joining us._

 _Yours, etc._

 _Caroline Bingley_

The letter was borne and returned promptly with a message of acceptance. As the afternoon passed, the sky grew darker. Darcy was not a superstitious man but a storm of that magnitude could be nothing less than portentous, but he was determined to see the woman who drew his friend's with a clear eye, and so dismissed the thought. As the hour of Miss Bennet's expected arrival drew near, the clouds opened up and let down their spate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had just broached the subject of their guest's tardiness when the knock came at the door. Darcy and Charles stood to greet Miss Bennet.

Poor Jane Bennet had been caught in the deluge; she was soaked through.

"Why Miss Bennet!" cried Miss Bingley. "Did you walk all this way?"

"N-No, Miss Bingley. But our carriage was indisposed and I was obliged to come on horseback. I'm afraid the rain caught me almost as soon as I set out."

"You poor dear. Stevens!" Miss Bingley called for the servant to return. "Fetch Miss Bennet some towels."

"You are v-very kind," said Miss Bennet, shivering. Her eyes turned then to Mr. Bingley. Darcy perceived that each warmed to the meeting, but nothing more.

"Miss Bennet, I hope you are well. Please, allow me to introduce my friend, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," said Miss Bennet.

Darcy bowed. "Miss Bennet."

The servant returned then, bearing the towels Miss Bingley had requested.

"Not here, Stevens!" Miss Bingley scolded him. "Miss Bennet, if you would care to follow me?"

"Yes, please," said Miss Bennet. She excused herself most politely and followed Miss Bingley from the room to tend to her dress elsewhere.

"Good Lord," said Mrs. Hurst. "She must have been half drowned by the time she got here. What on earth could have possessed her to come on horseback with such a storm in view?"

"I think it shows a considerable amount of spirit," said Charles.

"Or poor judgement," said Darcy, without heat.

"Nonsense," said Charles. "Who could have predicted such a storm?"

Darcy declined to speculate further, and in short order Miss Bennet returned to the company. He was in agreement with Charles on one point – Miss Bennet was indeed quite pretty. Undeterred from his goal, Darcy observed Miss Bennet's conduct closely as they sat to dinner.

As the meal had commenced, so too did the conversation.

"I do hope your family are well, Miss Bennet" said Charles.

"They are well, thank you, sir," said Jane Bennet.

"Miss Bennet is quite the elder sister, Louisa," interjected Miss Bingley. "Did you see how thoughtfully she attended to poor Miss Eliza at the assembly?"

"I did," said Mrs. Hurst. "Your sister – Miss Eliza – was so very charming, and yet somehow unable to keep a partner."

"There were few enough men present," said Miss Bingley. "That's certain. Though I expect the dearth was nothing out of the ordinary for a village such as Meryton. Is not that right, Miss Bennet?"

Miss Bennet murmured but made no real reply and so Miss Bingley continued in that vein. She enumerated the rarity of the shops, the small selection of ribbons, the lack of variety in general. Charles spent no little time defending Meryton, giving his sisters a delightful amount with which to tease him. Considering the short duration of their stay in the neighborhood so far, Darcy presumed Charles was merely being courteous to the stoic Miss Bennet on the subject.

Their guest herself showed no particular reaction, no matter which lacking element Miss Bingley chose to discourse.

In truth, Darcy thought Miss Bennet looked peaked, but as she made no attempt to excuse herself he held his tongue and attended Mr. Hurst's questions about the new staff at Pemberley, Darcy's own estate in Derbyshire.

As the meal progressed, it became obvious to all that Miss Bennet was unwell. She began to sigh, her face going quite pale.

"Miss Bennet, are you quite alright?" asked Mrs. Hurst, her concern authentic for the first time that evening.

"I am not—that is, I—"

Charles stood to ring the bell, but did not wait for a response. He proceeded directly to the door.

"Fetch Mrs. Nicholls," Charles told the servant just outside the door to the hall. When she arrived the housekeeper was promptly instructed to ready a room, for as Miss Bingley succinctly stated, "Miss Bennet was in no condition to be riding home on horseback."

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst supervised Miss Bennet's removal to the guest quarters, making such fuss over their friend that their expressions of heartfelt sympathy could be heard in the main hall until someone upstairs closed the guest room door. Darcy returned to the dining room where Mr. Hurst sat finishing his meal. He'd just resumed his seat when Charles returned.

"I've summoned the apothecary from Meryton," said Charles, his eyes shifting nervously.

"Jones, I think is his name. Told him to get here post haste."

"Is that really necessary, Charles? It's entirely possible that Miss Bennet is simply overtired."

Mr. Hurst grunted his agreement, which Darcy perceived as the utmost concern Miss Bennet would likely receive from that quarter; Mr. Hurst did not often bestir himself for anyone.

Charles, by contrast, was pacing the length of the room.

"Do sit down, Charles," said Darcy. "The man won't get here any faster by your willing it so, nor will tiring yourself in this manner aid Miss Bennet in the slightest."

Bingley sat. It was some time later that the apothic arrived. He spent several minutes evaluating the patient and did not present good news when he met with Mr. Bingley a short while later.

"She is quite ill," said Jones. "Too ill to be moved, I'm afraid."

"Of course she shan't be moved!" cried Miss Bingley, who had seized her opportunity to escape the sickroom with Mr. Jones on the pretext of discussing household arrangements with her brother. "We'll send a note to Longbourn for her things directly."

"Yes," said Bingley with feeling. He was most distressed that Jane Bennet should have fallen ill in his own home and eager to take whatever care he could of her. "Where is Martin? He's the fastest runner we've got; have him run the message."

"I don't think it's stopped raining yet," observed Darcy.

"Then he'd best take his coat," said Bingley, rather abruptly.

Darcy held up a hand to stay him. "I merely observed the rain has not abated. It would not surprise me if Mr. and Mrs. Bennet expect their daughter to remain her through the night, considering the weather. You may well find that her clothes have already been dispatched."

As it happened, Darcy was right. A young man from that estate appeared not half an hour later with a small trunk of Miss Bennet's things.

The rest of the evening was passed in peace. Bingley's sisters attended Miss Bennet in her sickroom until she fell asleep at last. Darcy and Bingley discussed work yet to be done at Netherfield. Mr. Hurst found repose in his chair a few moments upon finding out there was to be no entertainment that evening.

On waking the next morning, Miss Bennet sent a message to her family at Longbourn. The messenger returned quickly, with the reply that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would be joining them at Netherfield to tend to her sister.

"I don't see why she should come all this way," complained Miss Bingley at breakfast. "Jane is perfectly comfortable here with us."

"Miss Bennet's request is not unreasonable," said Mrs. Hurst.

"Certainly not, but now we shall have to deal with the family," replied Miss Bingley. As Miss Bennet was still abed upstairs, Miss Bingley took no pains to disguise her feelings.

"I think it speaks well of Miss Elizabeth's character, to want to care for her sister" said Bingley, abandoning any pretense of eating his breakfast.

"I expect you are right, Charles," said Miss Bingley. "But even you cannot deny it's an inconvenience, for you've only just arrived at Netherfield yourself. You'd hardly have guests of your own, let alone _new people._ "

"And what of me?" said Darcy, amused.

"You're hardly a formal _guest_ Mr. Darcy," said Miss Bingley, her tone turning coy. Before she could continue, a knock sounded at the breakfast-room door and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was announced.

Darcy noticed her eyes first.

Set in a prettyish face, her eyes seemed to him so bright, he caught his breath. Due to the exercise no doubt, he thought, but the observation did not diminish his appreciation. Elizabeth Bennet seemed to take the measure of everyone in the room at once.

"Miss Bennet," began Bingley. "Won't you join us?"

"I thank you Mr. Bingley, but no," she replied, clasping her hands before her.

"Please allow me to introduce my friend, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire."

Miss Elizabeth Bennet made curtsy and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir."

Darcy inclined his head and did not speak. Nor did Bingley's sisters endeavor to draw Miss Bennet into any conversation. When the silence dragged on, Miss Bennet said finally, "I'm sorry, but where is my sister?"

"Of course, yes," said Bingley. "Allow me to show you." They quit the room.

"Good Lord," said Miss Bingley. "What can she mean by arriving in such a state?"

"I trust you saw her petticoat," said Mrs. Hurst, nodding her agreement. "Six inches deep in mud, I am sure it was."

"And her hair!" Miss Bingley said. The sisters laughed. "To have walked so far, and alone. What say you, Mr. Darcy? You have only just been introduced but I assure you, the picture we've just had of Miss Eliza Bennet is an accurate one." Darcy did not point out that Miss Bingley's acquaintance with the woman in question was scarcely any greater than his own.

"I agree that the circumstances hardly necessitate her walking so far alone," Darcy conceded. "I appreciate it demonstrates honest concern for her sister, but one must wonder at her judgement for it."

Miss Bingley accepted this contribution to the thread of conversation with exuberance, and it occupied herself and Mrs. Hurst for the remainder of their breakfast.

Darcy remained silent, waiting for Bingley to return so they might get about their day. There was work to be done. Now that Miss Jane Bennet had family to attend her Darcy put both young women out of his mind, except for a stray moment or two when he found himself reflecting on a certain pair of fine eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

It was not the last time Darcy wondered about those fine eyes. In the hours that followed, he found his curiosity piqued by the woman who'd braved three miles of dirty road alone to help care for her sister – an unnecessarily dramatic gesture, perhaps, but a telling one, too.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet attended dinner with the family of Netherfield the first night; upon her exit, she was soundly abused by both Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Charles was so much distressed by the health of his guest he scarcely attended the conversation at all, leaving Darcy to his own devices. As his friends did not require his participation, and as he did not care to take part in the criticism for which Miss Bingley showed such enthusiasm – he instead attended his letter-writing, a never-ending task for a man of his station.

Miss Bennet was pretty enough, he mused as he prepared his pen, but there were plenty of 'pretty-enough' girls in the world. Why she should stand out in his mind, Darcy could not comprehend. He knew very little about her character and what he knew of her family he'd had secondhand; the sum of all that information he'd obtained from sources which where disinclined to stark objectivity. Jane Bennet herself was the exception to that information, of course, but a few days in a nearby sickroom hardly made a strong foundation for acquaintance.

Miss Elizabeth had not lingered at the meal, preferring to return abovestairs to tend to her sister, but her conversation at dinner revealed their newest guest was clearly disposed to amusement at the world in general, no matter what the circumstances. Darcy supposed this must be what had charmed him so; he could not account for his level of distraction otherwise.

Distractions of the female persuasion should not be novel at his age, Darcy thought. His position was one that did not necessitate a life's companion, as the only title in the family was long since passed to another branch of the family. With the unexpected death last year of his dear cousin and friend, Colonel Fitzwilliam, there had been some concern among the family that Darcy ought to consider bearing an heir himself, but he'd not yet reached thirty years of age; there was plenty of time yet to see to it. Pemberley was in no danger and the estate provided enough of a living that when combined with her own sizable dowry his sister, Georgiana, would be well taken care of for the rest of her natural life. Whether she married was entirely immaterial except with regard to her own preference.

Darcy shook his head to dispel his errant thoughts and bent his head once more to the work at hand.

He had just concluded a letter to his sister regarding details about her living arrangement in London when the housekeeper appeared to speak with Bingley. It was most unusual for her to be seen at this hour and when Bingley returned to the room, Darcy's suspicions proved well-founded.

"It seems after keeping so closely to her sister since her arrival, poor Miss Elizabeth has now fallen ill herself," said Charles, rubbing a hand over his face. "Those poor ladies."

"Poor indeed," said Miss Bingley, wrinkling her nose. " _Poor_ , in the sense that they are impoverished and there are unmarried men of good fortune in this house."

"That is crude, Caroline, and unkind," said Bingley. "Furthermore it is beneath you to say such a thing. They'll remain her as our guests until they're well enough to return home." In a rare show of distemper, Bingley stood and faced his sisters. At the unyielding look on his face, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst fell silent.

The week that followed would live in Darcy's memory as among the happiest he'd ever spent. Bingley was steadfast in the opinion that the Misses Bennet remain at Netherfield Park and was supported in this stance by Mr. Jones, the apothecary who came daily to observe his patients' progress. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were keen to leave lest the disease spread any further but Miss Bingley persuaded her sister to stay on, as the Misses Bennet could hardly remain in the house if there were no other ladies in residence. Furthermore, Miss Bingley could not bear the thought of playing the sole nursemaid and attending Mrs. Hursts demands would prevent her from serving thusly. Under the weight of all these arguments, Mrs. Hurst was suitably convinced to remain.

Bingley attended his own business, not the least of which included calling upon his new neighbors. He saw Miss Jane Bennet as often as his sisters would allow him. Darcy knew he wished to see still more of her, though they never spoke of the woman between themselves.

Darcy himself paid a visit to Miss Elizabeth Bennet once. He felt he could afford to be generous with his time, as Bingley did not require him that morning and all his business affairs were caught up to date. As the alternative was spending the entire day in the company of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, he'd determined a short visit to an invalid would bring harm to none.

"Mr. Darcy to see you miss, if you're well enough," said the servant in low tones. Darcy paused a moment before entering the room, but not because he was unsure of his welcome.

Certainly it was not because he was nervous.

Elizabeth Bennet was sitting up on her bed. She had now been a guest of Netherfield the better part of a week and though Mr. Jones insisted on her continued rest, she was keen to be moving about and not at all shy about saying so – so Miss Bingley had complained.

"Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy by way of greeting. "I came to ask after your health."

"That is very kind of you, sir," she said. "I thank you for it. I am feeling much better, despite what Mr. Jones seems to think."

"He has a great deal of experience with these things, I understand," said Darcy.

"As much as any country doctor, I daresay," said Miss Bennet. "But one's feelings do not lie, and mine tell me with every passing hour that I have been abed too long."

"Are you so very active, then?"

"I am rather fond of walking," she admitted. "Please, do sit down. I confess, I am perhaps a little less than charming today. I am not used to inactivity, you see; your estimation is correct."

"Perhaps I might keep you company for a short while," he offered. The poor woman was clearly in need of distraction.

"I should like that," said Miss Bennet. She smiled. Darcy caught his breath, for he had never seen her smile with any measure of authenticity until now. It had the remarkable effect of lighting her whole face, lending brilliance to her eyes.

His own eyes lit on the maid-cum-nurse, drowsing from her chair near the window. Her presence assured him it would not be inappropriate to stay a little while.

Darcy caught sight of the pile of books next to the bed. He spoke the first sensible words that came to mind.

"What are you reading?"

She laughed. "Anything I can."

"At present, then. You prefer novels," he observed, noting the books' titles.

"I do. Does it speak to one's character, do you think, if one prefers the fiction of others to the facts of their own life?"

Her question was asked rhetorically, but he answered her anyway.

"Perhaps, but it need not follow that the indication is a negative one," he said. "I'd imagine there are many people in the world in need of an escape from their lives, if only for a short while."

"You are not such a one, I think," said Miss Elizabeth.

"What gives me out?" he asked, the start of a smile about his lips.

"Your situation in life seems a comfortable one," she said. "I am hard pressed to imagine conditions which might persuade you to leave your present circumstance, even if only for the duration of a novel." She inclined her head. "If you read, Mr. Darcy, I think you must read for pleasure, not to escape."

"Have you made a study of me, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, curiously invested in her answer. "Or do you take your own opinions and use them to uncover the workings of others?"

"Now you have caught me out," she said, laughing in surprise. "I suppose it is one of my faults. Not everyone views the world as I do, though I cannot comprehend why."

"It sounds as though the world would be a better place if they did," he said.

Time passed in pleasant conversation. Miss Bennet was as fond of reading as she was of walking; thence they found some common ground, lingering there until Bingley knocked sometime later.

"Miss Bennet," said Charles with a tentative smile as he came to stand near Darcy's chair. "I do hope you're feeling better."

"Much better, thank you Mr. Bingley," she said smiling broadly back at him. "Your generosity and the company of your friend here have helped me pass the afternoon most agreeably."

Darcy glanced at the clock on the mantel for the first time. He had no idea of so much time passing, yet he had indeed passed the better part of the day in her company.

"I'm here to retrieve him from you, I'm afraid," said Bingley. "Darcy's needed downstairs."

"We'll let you rest," said Darcy, uncomfortably aware that he did not wish to leave but conscious that the duration of his visit might already be seen as inappropriate; chaperoned or not, there was a limit.

"Thank you for coming to see me," said Miss Bennet. The depths of her gratitude showed briefly on her face; Darcy had to look away. The expression spoke to him, deeply. She continued, equanimity restored. "You were a great help to a restless invalid."

"I'm glad to be of service to you," said Darcy. "Perhaps I might visit again tomorrow, if Mr. Jones has not freed you."

"I should like that very much," she said. "Good evening."

"Good evening." Darcy followed Bingley from the room.

"You were there quite awhile," observed Bingley. "Is there something I should know?"

Darcy scoffed.

"Really, Charles," he said wryly. "She's a guest in your home, and ill besides. I was just keeping her company." Darcy forestalled any further inquiry by asking after the health of Miss Jane Bennet, deftly diverting Bingley's attention. Darcy heard him with but half a mind.

He began to feel that it was a very good thing he'd not met Miss Elizabeth Bennet under the usual circumstances – at a ball, for instance. He did not always perform well among strange company, and he could not bear the thought of her scorning him for some unseen offense. She was intelligent and pretty and charming and were she any other woman, Darcy felt he should be in danger of becoming besotted with her. As it was, however, he was intact.


End file.
